Arturo Mercado Jr.
|nacimiento = 29 de noviembre de 1974 |familiares = Arturo Mercado (padre) Magdalena Leonel (madre) Carmen Mercado (hermana) Ángeles Mercado (hermana) Raúl Leonel de Cervantes (abuelo) Magdalena Ruvalcaba (abuela) Queta Leonel (tía) Erica Edwards (prima) Diana Galván Santos (esposa) Diana Santos (suegra) Mauricio Gutiérrez (sobrino) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 29 de noviembre de 1979 ( ) |pais = México |pais_interprete = México Cuernavaca, México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = GLEEWillSchuester.ogg |instagram = amercadol |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px }}thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|230px|Tributo a Arturo Mercado Jr. thumb|220px Mickey2013.jpeg|La voz de Mickey Mouse desde el 2004, su personaje más emblemático. SP3-HarryOsborn.png|Harry Osborn/Nuevo Duende en la trilogía de El Hombre Araña, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Ethan_Hunt_Rogue_Nation.jpg|Ethan Hunt (Tom Cruise) desde Misión: Imposible III, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. -Woody-.png|Woody a partir de Toy Story 3, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. William_Lennox.jpg|William Lennox de la trilogía de Transformers, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Pain_ght.png|Pain (Nagato) en Naruto Shippūden, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. DeanMcCoppin.png|Dean McCoppin en El gigante de hierro. DNTeruMikami.png|Teru Mikami en Death Note. Spirit seci.jpg|Spirit en Spirit: El corcel indomable. Q-ben_whishaw.jpg|Q en las películas actuales de James Bond. Coyote Stark.png|Coyote Stark (Nº 1) en Bleach. Padre de Tim 2017.png|Ted Templeton en Un jefe en pañales. Lucifer Morningstar.jpg|Lucifer Estrella de la Mañana en Lucifer. GLEEWillSchuester.png|Will Schuester en Glee: Buscando la fama. Kanan Jarrus Star Wars.png|Kanan Jarrus en la franquicia de Star Wars. Shaggy_ml.jpg|Shaggy (Matthew Lillard) en Scooby-Doo y Scooby-Doo 2: Monstruos sueltos. Shaggy Rogers-1a2.jpg|El mismo personaje en LEGO Dimensions y ScoobyNatural. Henry Thomas & Friends.jpg|Henry (2° voz) en Thomas y sus amigos. Baby Fozzie 2018.jpg|Fozzie en Muppet Babies (2018). Damonn_salvvatore.jpg|Damon Salvatore en Diarios de vampiros. Green_lantern_hal_jordan.jpg|Hal Jordan / Linterna Verde en la película de Linterna Verde y en diversas producciones de DC Comics. TW_Peter_Hale.png|Peter Hale en Teen Wolf. Bruce_harper.jpg|Bruce Harper en Supercampeones: Road to 2002. 2017-02-15 14.31.45.jpg|Escarabajo / Hanzo en Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai. Toaspic.png|Toasty en El tostadorcito valiente. Pctkai.jpg|Príncipe Cornelius en Pulgarcita. MPA_Buzz_McAllister.gif|Buzz McCallister en Mi pobre angelito. TSC_Bernard.png|Bernard en Santa Cláusula y Santa Cláusula 2. Quisiera ser grande-1988-1m.jpg|Billy Francis Kopecki en Quisiera ser grande. Neverending2.jpg|Atreyu en La historia sin fin II. Richieniño.gif|Richie Tozier (joven) (Seth Green) en Eso, el payaso maldito. N'Jobu - BP.png|N'Jobu en Pantera Negra. Know Sang Woo.jpg|Song Jun Cha en Escalera al cielo. Rhodey-2.jpg|Jim "Rhodey" Rhodes / Máquina de Guerra en Iron Man: Aventuras de hierro. Phil ModernFamily.jpg|Phil Dunphy de Familia moderna. Jack-Black-as-RL-Stine.jpg|R.L. Stine (Jack Black) en Escalofríos. HOTEL_BUDAPEST jude law.jpg|Escritor joven (Jude Law) en El gran hotel Budapest. Dr.-Trevor-Anderson_centro_tierra_2008.gif|Dr. Trevor Anderson en Viaje al centro de la Tierra. Charmingcind2007.png|Príncipe Azul en La Cenicienta II: Un sueño hecho realidad y La Cenicienta 3: Un giro en el tiempo. Gaspar Le'Gecko.jpg|Gaspar Le'Gecko en Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes. Drago JCA.png|Drago en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan. Klaus beyblade.jpg|Klaus en Beyblade: Metal Masters y Beyblade: Metal Fury. Gilbert Ross (B-TB).png|Gilbert Ross en B: The Beginning. Zion Kunikida (ITA).png|Zion Kunikida en Ingress: The Animation. GPEUmberto.png|Umberto Mori en la trilogía del anime Godzilla, Starmon 2010 anime 2.png|Starmon en Digimon Fusion. Finding_Dory_Bailey.png|Bailey en Buscando a Dory y Disney Infinity. kuno becker 2.jpg|Santiago Muñez (Kuno Becker) en Gol 2: Viviendo el sueño. 20298-26859.gif|Dylan Johns en Poseidón. Ben-Stiller-in-Reality-Bites.jpg|Michael Grates (Ben Stiller) en La dura realidad. TakMashido2.jpg|Tak Mashido en Gigantes de acero. Jackreacherposter.jpg|Jack Reacher en Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira y Jack Reacher: Sin regreso. DaneNinjaSteelRed.jpg|Dane Romero/Ninja Steel Ranger Rojo #1 / Ninja Steel Ranger Rojo Adicional #1 en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. Why_do_people_like_this_character.png|Una vez (joven) en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida. OhHome.png|Oh en HOME: Las aventuras de Tip y Oh. Captain_underpants_movie_character.png|Sr. Carrasquilla / Capitán Calzoncillos en Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película. Maverick Top Gun.png|Pete "Maverick" Mitchell en Top Gun (redoblaje). Star tek(2) -1i.jpg|Wesley Crusher en Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación (temps. 1-2). 1152x864Toa_matau_pose.jpg|Toa Matau de Bionicle 2: Leyendas de Metru Nui y Bionicle 3: Telaraña de sombras. Teddy-ice-age-collision-course-10.9.jpg|Teddy en La era de hielo: Choque de mundos. Don gato-2011-1g.jpg|Gomez en Don Gato y su pandilla (2011). Glar.png|Glar en Planet 51. PRDC_Rata.png|Rata en Power Rangers: Dino Super Charge. Seth_Harper.png|Seth Harper en MECH-X4. Crystal-ball-the-7d-35.3.jpg|Bola de cristal en Los 7E. ZuzoEOA.jpg|Zuzo en Elena de Avalor. Prof_Utonio_Chicas2016.png|Profesor Utonio en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016). CavalierAP90.PNG|Comandante Cavalier en Atomic Puppet. Tumblr p8p0guNwP31vgq2txo2 1280.png|Dr. Mayer (Mel) en Grandes héroes: La serie. Sky stinger S6MLP.png|Sky Stinger en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Reuben-lilo-and-stitch-0.92.jpg|Reuben (Experimento 625) en la franquicia Lilo & Stitch. LuigiCars3.png|Luigi (2ª voz) en la franquicia Cars. AldrinPesky.png|Aldrin Pesky en Maggie, una mosca con onda. Andrew W.K.png|Rocko el Loco en Tío Grandpa. TetsuyaTsurugi MZI.png|Tetsuya Tsurugi en Mazinger Z: Infinity. Charlie McCay.jpg|Charlie McCay en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Hammerhead-OPM.png|Hammerhead en One-Punch Man. VLDSendak.png|Comandante Sendak en Voltron: El defensor legendario. Zaratras - Silver (L7PC).jpg|Zaratras "Silver" en Los siete pecados capitales. LSPC Dale.png|Dale en Los siete pecados capitales. Georgefraser.jpg|George en George de la selva 2. Arachni COTW.png|Comandante Arachni en Children of the Whales. Morty3.png|Morty en Pokémon. Pkmn M05 Brock.png|Brock en Pokémon por siempre:Celebi la voz del bosque y Héroes Pokémon: Latios y Latias. Félix_khoury.jpg|Félix Khoury (Mateus Solano) en Rastros de mentiras (versión Globo). Will RodmanApes.jpeg|Will Rodman en El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución. Gigolo_Joe.jpg|Gigolo Joe en Inteligencia artificial. A-star-is-born-4-e1537982246391-700x307.jpg|Jackson "Jack" Maine (Bradley Cooper) en Nace una estrella. Gary-team-america-world-police-8.6.jpg|Gary Johnston en Equipo America: Policía mundial. Mr-schnoebelen-the-emoji-movie-4.63.jpg|Profesor de Alex en Emoji: La película. JohnStewarttLB3.png|John Stewart / Linterna Verde en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Tom-cruise-uk-premiere-mission-impossible-rogue-nation.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Tom Cruise. James-franco-disco-para-2016 ampliacion.jpg|James Franco, otro actor que doblado habitualmente. Jet Li 2011.jpg|Ha doblado a Jet Li en algunas películas. Jasonbateman1.jpg|También ha doblado actualmente a Jason Bateman. Tom-hanks-hologram-for-king-2016-tribeca-02~2.jpg|También ha doblado frecuentemente a Tom Hanks. JudeLaw.jpg|También ha doblado frecuentemente a Jude Law. JoshDuhamel.jpg|También ha doblado frecuentemente a Josh Duhamel. Ryan_Reynolds_2018.jpg|También ha doblado ocasionalmente a Ryan Reynolds. Ian Somerhalder 2015-06.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Ian Somerhalder. Carmodallavecchia1.jpg|Es la voz habitual del actor brasileño Carmo Dalla Vecchia. edward_Norton.png|Es la voz recurrente de Edward Norton. Arturo Mercado Leonel de Cervantes, mejor conocido como Arturo Mercado Jr. (nacido el 29 de noviembre de 1974), es un actor, locutor y director de doblaje mexicano, con 37 años de trayectoria, empezando el 29 de noviembre de 1979. Información general Hijo de una leyenda del doblaje, Arturo Mercado Chacón y de una de las pioneras del doblaje, Magdalena Leonel de Cervantes, nieto de dos pilares del doblaje Raúl Leonel de Cervantes y Magdalena Ruvalcaba, sobrino de Queta Leonel y primo hermano de la también actriz Erica Edwards, esto lo convierte en la tercera generación de actores de doblaje dentro de su familia, junto con su prima antes mencionada y es esposo de Diana Galván Santos la hija de la inolvidable Diana Santos. Su papel más conocido como actor es dando vida a Harry Osborn en los filmes de El hombre araña, Spirit en la pelicula homónima, William Lennox en la saga Transformers, Teru Mikami en Death Note, a Toa Matau en la segunda y tercera entrega fílmica de la saga Bionicle e interpreta a Mickey Mouse a partir de Mickey y los mosqueteros. Es la voz recurrente de los actores Tom Cruise, Jet Li, James Franco, Ian Somerhalder y Matthew Lillard. Se inició en el doblaje bajo la dirección de su abuela Magdalena Ruvalcaba en la empresa Estudios Sonoros Mexicanos (ESM). También ha incursionado en la Locución Comercial desde el año 1981. Filmografía Películas Tom Cruise * Ethan Hunt en Misión: Imposible – Repercusión (2018) * Barry Seal en Barry Seal, solo en América (2017) * Nick Morton en La momia (2017) * Jack Reacher en Jack Reacher: Sin regreso (2016) * Ethan Hunt en Misión: Imposible – Nación secreta (2015) * William "Bill" Cage en Al filo del mañana (2014) * Jack Harper en Oblivion: El tiempo del olvido (2013) * Jack Reacher en Jack Reacher: Bajo la mira (2012) * Stacee Jaxx en La era del rock (2012) * Ethan Hunt en Misión: Imposible – Protocolo fantasma (2011) * Roy Miller en Encuentro explosivo (2010) * Claus Von Stauffernberg en Operacion Valquiria (2008) * Senator Jasper Irving en Leones por corderos (2007) * Ethan Hunt en Misión: Imposible III (2006) * Ray Ferrier en La guerra de los mundos (2005) * Dr. William "Bill" Harford en Ojos bien cerrados (1999) * Charlie Babbit en Rain Man (1988) (redoblaje) * Pete "Maverick" Mitchell en Top Gun (1986) (redoblaje) James Franco *Tommy Wiseau/ Johnny en The Disaster Artist: Obra Maestra (2017) * Mac McLeod en In Dubious Battle (2016) * Layrd Mayhew en ¿Por qué él? (2016) * Stephen Elliott en The Adderall Diaries (2016) * Christian Longo en Falsa identidad (2015) * Tom Wright en Gente de bien (2014) * Will Rodman en El planeta de los simios: Confrontación (2014) * Él mismo en Veronica Mars (2014) * Will Rodman en El planeta de los simios: (R)Evolución (2011) * Fabious en Una loca aventura medieval (2011) * Gusto en Una noche fuera de serie (2010) * Harry Osborn/Nuevo Duende en El Hombre Araña 3 (2007) * Blaine Rawlings en Caballeros del aire (2006) * Jake Huard en Annapolis (2006) * Capitán Prince en El gran rescate (2005) * Harry Osborn en El Hombre Araña 2 (2004) * Harry Osborn en El Hombre Araña (2002) Jet Li * Yin Yang en Los indestructibles 2 (2012) * Huo Yuanjia en Sin miedo (2006) * Sin nombre en Héroe (2002) * Liu Jian (Johnny) en El beso del dragón (2001) * Gabe Law / Gabriel Yulaw / Lawless en El único (2001) * Kit Li en Terror en Hong Kong (1995) * Kwun en La leyenda del dragón rojo (1994) * Wong Fei-Hung en Erase una vez en China III (1993) * Wong Fei-Hung en Erase una vez en China II (1992) Jason Bateman * Max en Noche de juegos (2018) * Josh Parker en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016/tráiler) * Simon Callum en El regalo (2015) * Nick Hendricks en Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) * Nick Hendricks en Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) * Wally en Loco por ella (2010) (redoblaje) * Craig Gregory en Amor sin escalas (2009) * Doctor en La mentira original (2009) Matthew Lillard * Roger Sperling en Los limpia piscinas (2011) * Jerry Conlaine en Sin rumbo (2004) * Shaggy en Scooby Doo 2: Monstruos sueltos (2004) * Shaggy en Scooby-Doo (2002) * Billy Bru en Un verano inolvidable (2001) * Jason en Los lavaplatos (2000) Jamie Foxx * Bats en Baby: El aprendiz del crimen (2017) * Benjamin Stacks en Annie (2014) * Presidente James W. Sawyer en La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) * Nathaniel Ayers en El solista (2009) * Max en Colateral (2004) Edward Norton * Whit Yardsham en Belleza inesperada (2016) * Monty Brogan en La Hora 25 (2002) * Nelson Rockefeller en Frida (2002) * Brian Finn en Divinas tentaciones (2000) * Lester 'Worm' Murphy en Apuesta final (1998) Ryan Reynolds * Bill Pope en Criminal (2016) * Curtis en Mississippi Grind (2015) * Jared en Ted (2012) * Mitch Planko en Si fueras yo (2011) * Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde en Linterna Verde (2011) Chiwetel Ejiofor * Barón Mordo en Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo (2016/tráiler 1) * Raymond "Ray" Kasten en Secretos de una obsesión (2015/versión Diamond Films) * Vincent Kapoor en Misión rescate (2015) * Peabody en Agente Salt (2010) * Adrian Helmsley en 2012 (2009) Jude Law * Escritor joven en El gran hotel Budapest (2014) * Dr. John Watson en Sherlock Holmes (2009/tráilers) * Alfie Etkins en Alfie (2004) * Capitán Sky en Capitán Sky y el mundo del mañana (2004) * Gigolo Joe en Inteligencia artificial (2001) Josh Duhamel * William Lenox en Transformers: El último caballero (2017) * William Lenox en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) * William Lenox en Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) * William Lenox en Transformers (2007) Matt Damon * Actor Loki en Thor: Ragnarok (2017) * Sgto. Colin Sullivan en Los infiltrados (2006) * Will Grimm en Los hermanos Grimm (2005/versión TV) * Streamer en Mystic Pizza (1988) (redoblaje) Zach Braff * Frank/Finley en Oz, el poderoso (2013) * Michael en El último beso (2006) * Tom Reilly en El ex (2006) * Andrew Largeman en Tiempo de volver (2004) Brendan Fraser * Dan Sanders en Locuras en el bosque (2010) * Mortimer Folchart en El libro mágico (2009) * Trevor en Viaje al centro de la Tierra (2008) Hugh Dancy * Luke Brandon en Loca por las compras (2009) * Galahad en Rey Arturo (2004) * Príncipe Charmont en Ella está encantada (2004) Mark Ruffalo * Dwight Arno en Camino a la redención (2007) * David Abbot en Como si fuera cierto (2005) * Ted Stewart en Volando alto (2003) Jack Black * R.L. Stine en Escalofríos 2: Una noche embrujada (2018) * R.L. Stine en Escalofríos (2015) Sterling K. Brown * Waikiki / Sherman en Hotel de criminales (2018) * N'Jobu en Pantera Negra (2018) [[Thomas Lennon|'Thomas Lennon']] * Michael O'Donoghue en Un gesto fútil y estúpido: La historia de Doug Kenney (2018) * Pete Morse en Un novio en apuros (2003) Billy Crudup * Henry Allen en Liga de la Justicia (2017) * Julien Levade en Charlotte Gray (2001) Guy Pearce * Peter Weyland en Alien Covenant (2017) * Edward Vlll en El discurso del rey (2010/versión TV) Ben Whishaw * Q en 007: Spectre (2015) * Q en 007: Operación Skyfall (2012) Ralph Fiennes * Alec Beasley en Salando el campo de batalla: Worricker (2014) * Alec Beasley en Turcos y Caicos: Worricker (2014) Kuno Becker * Hector en Puños de honra (2009) * Santiago Muñez en Gol 2: Viviendo el sueño (2007) Ian Somerhalder * Marco Polo en Marco Polo (2007) * Dexter McCarty en Pulse: mensajes del más allá (2006/versión Weinstein) Patrick Fabian * Buck Seger en Nieve 2: Cerebro congelado (2008) * Buck Seger en Nieve (2004) Paul Schneider * Gus en Lars and the Real Girl (2007) * Dick Liddil en El asesinato de Jesse James por el cobarde Robert Ford (2007) Johnny Knoxville * Topper burks en Los amos de Dogtown (2005) * Dick rasmunsson en Algo más que cómplices (2002) Benjamin Bratt ' * Wade Handler en Sin rastro(2002) * Eric Matthews en Miss Simpatía (2000) 'Jacob Vargas ' * Victor en El misterio de la libélula (2002/redoblaje) * A.B. Quintanilla en Selena (1997/doblaje original) 'David Krumholtz * Bernard en Santa Cláusula 2 (2002) * Bernard en Santa Cláusula (1994) John Ales * Jason en El profesor chiflado 2 (2000) * Jason en El profesor chiflado (1996) Freddie Prinze, Jr. * Ray Bronson en Todavía sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1998) * Ray Bronson en Sé lo que hicieron el verano pasado (1997) Corey Haim * Les Anderson en Sin permiso para manejar (1988) * Lucas Bly en La inocencia del primer amor (1986) Otros * Bob Geldof (Dermot Murphy) en Bohemian Rhapsody: La historia de Freddie Mercury (2018) * Jackson "Jack" Maine (Bradley Cooper) en Nace una estrella (2018) * Wayne Mackey (Rich Sommer) en Verano del 84 (2018) * MacIntyre "Mac" Womack (Steve Lemme) en Super Policías 2 (2018) * Voces adicionales en El robo perfecto (2018) * Reportero (Bob Gillian) en Mentes poderosas (2018) * Thomas McGregor (Domhnall Gleeson) en Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit (2018/trálier) * Agente Stiles (Clay Edmund Kraski) en All Eyez on Me (2017) * Bernard (Stewart Arnott) en La forma del agua (2017) * Tnte. Cnel. Frank Groom (Rufus Wright) en War Machine (2017) * Rey Arturo (Charlie Hunnam) en El Rey Arturo: La leyenda de la espada (2017) * Agente especial Hamer (Matt Dillon) en Un golpe con estilo (2017) * Levar Mathis (Matthew Broderick) en Las reglas no aplican (2016) * Kaecilius (Mads Mikkelsen) en Doctor Strange: Hechicero supremo (2016/tráiler) * General del Pentágono (Conrad Coates) en X-Men: Apocalipsis (2016) * Fabián Brando (Adrián Suar) en Me casé con un boludo (2016) * Zach (Daniel Ings) en Volando alto (2016) * Erich Van Wyk (Daniel Janks) en Tremors 5: Camino de sangre (2015) * Luca (Raoul Bova) en Todos los caminos llevan a Roma (2015) * Dr. Ron Hamilton (Stephen Moyer) en La verdad oculta (2015) * Voces adicionales en Los 4 fantásticos (2015) * Laurence Golborne (Rodrigo Santoro) en Los 33 (2015) * Illya Kuryakin (Armie Hammer) en El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (2015) * Miguel Escobar (Miguel Gomez) en Revancha (2015) * Conductor de autobús (Matthew Kevin Anderson) en Tomorrowland (2015) * Horst (Brennan Brown) en Focus: Maestros de la estafa (2015) * Phillips (Chad Donella) en Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) * Andreas Gruber (William Moseley) en La montaña silenciosa (2014) * Ray (Jason Lee) en Tell (2014) * Albert (Adam David Thompson) en A Walk Among the Tombstones (2014) * Doug McLeod (David Tennant) en Lo que hicimos en las vacaciones (2014) * Padre de Gus (David Whalen) en Bajo la misma estrella (2014) * Caio (Mateus Solano) en Confía en mí (2014) * Amaury (Kiko Mascarenhas) en Hasta que la suerte nos separe 2 (2013) * Elliot Doolittle (David Walton) en El makeover del amor (2013) * John F. Kennedy (James Marsden) en El mayordomo (2013) * George (Amir K) en ¡Buena suerte, Jessie!: Navidad en Nueva York (2013) * Andrew Fassbatch (Elyes Gabel) en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) * Voces adicionales en Mamá (2013) * Frankie (Frank Grillo) en Lady Vegas (2012) * Rollie (Drew Waters) en Vaqueras y ángeles (2012) * Tarro pequeño (Mark Povinelli) en Espejito, espejito (2012) * Jeff Thompkins (Jason Segel) en 30 y viviendo en casa (2011) * Griffin Byrne (Seth Meyers) en Año nuevo (2011) * Thomas "Tom" Popper Sr. (joven) (Charles L. Campbell) en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) * Tak Mashido (Karl Yune) en Gigantes de acero (2011) * Voces adicionales en El hombre lobo (2010) * Orlando (Alessandro Conetta) en El árbol de mimbre (2010) * Will Scarlett (Scott Grimes) en Robin Hood (2010) * Lou Dorchen (Rob Corddry) en Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo (2010) * Dr. Carlisle Cullen (Peter Facinelli) en Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva (2009/redoblaje) * John Wraith / Spectre (Will.i.am) en X-Men Orígenes: Wolverine (2009) * Ben Lee (Ryan McDonald) en Las vidas privadas de Pippa Lee (2009) * Conductor de BMW (Brandon T. Jackson) en Rápidos y furiosos (2009) * Jakub Rozenfeld (Ido Goldberg) en Hijos de la guerra (2009) * Roger (Tommy Dewey) en 17 otra vez (2009) * Wealthy Prepster (Ian Harding) en Adventureland (2009) * Voces adicionales en Hotel para perros (2009) *Benjamin Keynes (Jonas Ball) en El Objetivo (2008) * Sparky (Bujía) (Kick Gurry) en Meteoro, la película (2008) * Dan (Jason Biggs) en Sobre mi cadáver (2008) * Brandon (Justin Long) en Hagamos una porno (2008) * Steve (Michael Fassbender) en Silencio en el lago (2008) * Agente del tesoro (Rufus Wright) en 007: Quantum of Solace (2008) * Peter Pervertsky (Adam Campbell) en Una loca película épica (2007) * Jamie Ashen (Ryan Kwanten) en El títere (2007) * John McCarthy (James Marsters) en Posdata: Te amo (2007) * Voces adicionales en Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) * Capitán Ken Narlow (Donal Logue) en Zodíaco (2007) * Larry (Jarrad Paul) en Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) * Nathan (Jaron Lowenstein) en A la altura de los Steins (2006) * Dylan Johns (Josh Lucas) en Poseidón (2006) * Billy Hodge (Brian Geraghty) en Guardianes de altamar (2006) * Leech (San Shella) y Will Turner (Orlando Bloom) (promocionales) en Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte (2006) * Danny Freemont (Casper Van Dien) en La maldición del Rey Tut (2006) * Paul (Jonathan Sadowski) en Una chica en apuros (2006) * Zorro (Rupert Everett) en Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005) * Crash (Jimmi Simpson) en Herbie: A toda marcha (2005) * Ed Kingsford (Curt Dousett) en Voluntad de hielo (2005) * Peter (Gabriel Mann) en Muy parecido al amor (2005) * Roark Jr. (Nick Stahl) en La ciudad del pecado (2005) * Joe Montebello (Eyal Podell) en Pizza de mi corazón (2005) * Chazz Reinhold (Will Ferrell) en Wedding Crashers (2005) * Brandon (Teddy Dunn) en Campus Confidential (2005) * Sgto. Jake Roenick (Ethan Hawke) en Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005/doblaje original) * Voces adicionales en Preparatoria Halloween (2004) * Gawain MacSam (Marlon Wayans) en El quinteto de la muerte (2004) * Johnny Wickman (Daniel Gillies) en Bodas y prejuicios (2004) * William Dobbin (Rhys Ifans) en Vanidad (2004) * Artur / Acomodador en teatro en Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) * Guía en La leyenda del tesoro perdido (2004) * Luther (Mark Kozelek) en La chica del mostrador (2004) * Dewey (Cal Macaninch) en Querido Frankie (2004) * George (Christopher Showerman) en George de la selva 2 (2003) * Theodore "Armpit" (Byron Cotton) en El misterio de los excavadores (2003) * Ed (David Sutcliffe) en Bajo el sol de Toscana (2003) * Harper (Kevin Rankin) en Hulk (2003) * Marvin (Steve Zahn) en La guardería de papá (2003) * Ronnie Rizzat (Snoop Dogg) en Los más buscados de Malibú (2003) * Voces adicionales en Defendiendo a los niños (2003) * Nicholas (Paul Bettany) en The Reckoning (2003) * Chico (Derek Luke) en Carreras clandestinas (2003) * Pearl Madison (Don Cheadle) en El crimen de Leland(2003) * T.J. McCabe (Josh Charles) en S.W.A.T. (2003) * Agente T (Patrick Warburton) en Hombres de negro II (2002) * Dodge (Ron Eldard) en Barco fantasma (2002) * Chedar Bob (Evan Jones) en 8 Mile: Calle de las ilusiones (2002) * Carlos (Fele Martínez) en Darkness (2002) * Tnte. Thomas W. Hart (Colin Farrell) en En defensa del honor (2002) * Billy (Lahmard J. Tate) en La barbería (2002) * Falso Frank y voz en aeropuerto en Atrápame si puedes (2002) * Tony (Dorian Missick) en Amor a segunda vista (2002) * Calicó (Jon Lovitz) en Como perros y gatos (2001) * Hugo Goulding (Josh Hartnett) en O (2001/primer doblaje) * Davis (Matt McKane) en Hermosa locura (2001) * Joe Messing (Mark Pellegrino) en Sueños, misterios y secretos (2001) * Gary Gordon (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) en La caída del Halcón Negro (2001) * Demille Bly (Robert Sean Leonard) en Alta velocidad (2001/primer doblaje) * Kyle Brenner (Jake Busey) en Mujeriego en apuros (2001) * Jacob (Anthony Rapp) en Viaje censurado (2000) * Clifford Franklin (Orlando Jones) en Los suplentes (2000) * Sebastian Valmont (Robin Dunne) en Juegos sexuales 2 (2000) * Gregory Sackville-Bagg (Dean Cook) en El pequeño vampiro (2000) * Greg McConnell (Eric Mabius) en Juegos sexuales (1999) * Anton Tobias (Devon Sawa) en El diablo metió la mano (1999) * Steve Montgomery (David Strickland) en Fuerzas de la naturaleza (1999) * Lord Robert Dudley (Joseph Fiennes) en Isabel: La reina virgen (1998/redoblaje) * Piloto en altavoz (Jim Dirker) en Asteroide (1997) * Jesse (Jason James Richter) en Liberen a Willy 3 (1997) * Steve (Jonathan Blick) en Muertos de miedo (1996) * Wally (Tim Conlon) en Ángeles (1994) * Michael Grates (Ben Stiller) en La dura realidad (1994) * Ronnie (Viggo Mortensen) en Punto de ebullición (1993) * Evan (Max Perlich) en Riesgo total (1993) * Shorty (Spike Lee) en Malcolm X (1992/redoblaje) * Charlie Lucky Luciano (Christian Slater) en El imperio del crimen (1991) * Bernard Woodruff (Jason Gould) en El príncipe de las mareas (1991) * Skip Carter (Evan MacKenzie) en Ghoulies 3: Los Ghoulies van al colegio (1991) * Aldo (Peter Riegert) en Oscar (1991/redoblaje) * Atreyu (Kenny Morrison) en La historia sin fin II (1990) * Buzz McCallister (Devin Ratray) en Mi pobre angelito (1990) * Richie Tozier (joven) (Seth Green) en Eso, El payaso maldito (1990) * Joe Banks (Tom Hanks) en Joe contra el volcán (1990/redoblaje) * Charlie Dalton (Gale Hansen) en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989/redoblaje) * Kazim (Kevork Malikyan) en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989/redoblaje) * Billy Francis Kopecki (Jared Rushton) en Quisiera ser grande (1988) * Dickie (Tom Chiu) en El hombre del zapato rojo (1985) * Patrick "Patsy" Goldberg (James Hayden) / Patsy (joven) (Brian Bloom) en Érase una vez en América (1984/2ª versión) * Tommy Jarvis (Corey Feldman) en Viernes 13: El último capítulo (1984) * Voces adicionales en Psicosis II (1983/redoblaje) * Charlie Auden (Brendan Ward) en Más allá del honor (1981) * Ira Steiker (Ray Sharkey) en Encrucijada de pasiones (1980) * Pasajero de Travis (Martin Scorsese) en Taxi Driver (1976/doblaje original) Series animadas * Kanan Jarrus en Star Wars Rebels * Mickey Mouse en Mickey: Aventuras sobre ruedas * Mickey Mouse en La casa de Mickey Mouse * Mickey Mouse en Mickey Mouse * Fozzie en Muppet Babies (2018) * Carlos Casagrande en The Loud House * Comandante Cavalier en Atomic Puppet * Dr Mayer (Mel) (ep. 1) en Grandes héroes: La serie * Kurt Hardwick (temp. 22) en Los Simpson * Harry Osborn en El Hombre Araña: la serie * Aldrin Pesky en Maggie, una mosca con onda * Frankenstein en Tortugas Ninja * Taylor Evermore en La vida y obra de Juniper Lee * Craig en Las locuras de Andy * Joshua "Josh" Levy en Bienvenidos al Club Eltingville * Jim Rhodes en Iron Man: Aventuras de Hierro * Surgeon en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena * Slick en Norman Normal * Gaspar en Las aventuras de Brandy y el Sr. Bigotes * Sky Stinger (Temp. 6) / Firelight (Temp. 8) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Ted Templeton en Un jefe en pañales: De vuelta a los negocios * Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde en Linterna Verde: La serie animada * Drago en Las aventuras de Jackie Chan * Wyatt en Hora de aventura (ep. "Boda Manzana") * Comandante Sendak / Kolivan (ep. 38) en Voltron: El defensor legendario * Bola de Cristal / Voces adicionales en Los 7E * Profesor Utonio en Las chicas superpoderosas (2016) * Padre de Yola en Las piezas del rompecabezas * Zuzo en Elena de Avalor * Reuben (Experimento 625) en Lilo & Stitch: la serie * Voces adicionales en Agripina * Voces adicionales en Un show más * Voces adicionales en Descontrol Anime Hisao Egawa * Klaus en Beyblade: Metal Masters * Klaus en Beyblade: Metal Fury Otros * Bruce Harper en Supercampeones: Road to 2002 * Teru Mikami en Death Note * Coyote Stark / Ryo Utagawa / Hueco (ep. 78) en Bleach * Aphrodi / Moe Manga / Hanzo Hatsutori / Gen Koga en Súper Once * Morty / Oliver / Dorian / Soldado del Equipo Rocket en Pokémon * Pain (Nagato) en Naruto Shippūden * Apolo en Zatch Bell * Kenta Yamaoka en Eyeshield 21 (ep. 38, 67) * Reuben (Experimento 625) en ¡Stitch! * Elecman en MegaMan NT Warrior * Charlie McCay en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Hammerhead en One-Punch Man * Starmon en Digimon Fusion * Zaratras "Silver" y Dale en Los siete pecados capitales * Gilbert Ross en B: The Beginning * Comandante Arachni en Children of the Whales * Narración e insertos en Mazinger Z (Redoblaje-versión remasterizada) * Zion Kunikida en Ingress: The Animation Series de televisión Jason Bateman * Marty Byrde en Ozark (2017-presente) * Él mismo en Los Muppets (2015) * Narrador en Creciendo con los Fisher (2014) Stephen Moyer * Reed Strucker en The Gifted (2017-presente) * Gery en Jan (2012) Ian Somerhalder * Boone Carlyle en Lost (2004-2006, 2010) * Damon Salvatore en Diarios de vampiros (2009-2017) Tom Ellis * Lucifer, estrella de la mañana en Lucifer (2016-presente) * Dr. William P. Rush en Rush (2014) Andrew W.K. * Él mismo en Destruir, construir, destruir * Él mismo en ¿Qué pasaría? Russell Tovey * Ray Terrill/El Rayo en Flash (2017) * Ray Terrill/El Rayo en Leyendas del mañana (2017) Otros * Dane Romero/Ninja Steel Ranger Rojo #1 / Ninja Steel Ranger Rojo Adicional #1 (Mike Edward) en Power Rangers: Ninja Steel (2017-presente) * Seth Harper (Peter Benson) en MECH-X4 (2016-2018) * Peter Hale (Ian Bohen) en Teen Wolf (2011-2017) * Rata en Power Rangers: Dino Super Charge (2016) * Matt Damon en Project Greenlight (2015-2016) * William Tockman / Clock King (Robert Knepper) en Flecha * Ben Krull / Reactron (Chris Browning) en Supergirl * Ron (Adam Campbell) en Mixology * Presentador Dave (Jonathan Chase) en Victorious * Jake Epping (James Franco) en 11.22.63 * Jóven Albert Einstein (Johnny Flynn) en Genius * Will Schuester (Matthew Morrison) en Glee: Buscando la fama (2009-2015) * Elliot (Lak Rana) en Lindas mentirosas (2011) *Chica indiscreta (2009-2011) **Julian Rawlins (Harmon Walsh) (temp. 2, ep. 36) **Anfitrión (Nick Atkinson) (temp. 5, ep. 94) * Phil Dunphy (Ty Burrell) en Familia moderna (2009-presente) * Michael Knight (Justin Bruening) en El auto fantástico (2008) * John Rowland en Esposas desesperadas * Dr. J.D. Dorian (Zach Braff) en Scrubs * Paul Edison en Los gemelos Edison * Dr. Jeffrey "Big Love" Cole / Jack Nash (Matthew Lillard) (temp. 7, ep. 9) en Doctor House * Soldado Eugene Doc Roe en Hermandad en la trinchera (2001) * Martin Fitzgerald (Eric Close) en Sin rastro (desde temp. 2) * Danny McCoy (Josh Duhamel) en Las Vegas * Thomas Grace / Sam en Alias * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales ** Detective Chester Lake (Adam Beach) (temps. 8-9) ** Abogado Trevor Langman (Peter Hermann) (temps. 3-11) ** Michael Goren (Adam Kauffmann) (temp. 2, ep. 1) ** Joe Templeton Jr. (Chris Beetem) (temp. 2, ep. 10) ** Wesley Jansen / Peter Ivanhoe (Mark-Paul Gosselaar) (temp. 3, ep. 7) ** Peter Smith (Pete Starrett) (temp. 3, ep. 10) ** Trevor Langan (Peter Hermann) (temp. 3, ep. 11) ** Ross McKenzie (Christopher Orr) (temp. 3, ep. 16) ** Jason Whitaker (Bradley Cooper) (temp. 6, ep. 20) ** Elijah Okello (Gbenga Akkinagbe) (temp. 10, ep. 17) ** Oficial Nate Kendall (Wentworth Miller) (temp. 11, ep. 1) ** Victor Ramos (Kevin Alejandro) (temp. 12, ep. 6) ** Líder de la fraternidad (temp. 12, ep. 16) ** Ken Turner (John Stamos) (temp. 12, ep. 22) * Matt Callan en La agencia * Dave (Craig Robert Young) en Hechiceras (temp. 5, ep. 93) (2002) * Wesley Crusher (Wil Wheaton) en Viaje a las estrellas: La nueva generación (Temps. 1-2) * Cubby (Jeff Douglas) en El famoso Jett Jackson * Nigel Barker en La siguiente supermodelo americana * Mike Mason (Michael Benz) en Mike y Angelo * Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire * Voces adicionales en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D * Turtlelini (Paul Harrop) en Power Rangers: Super Megaforce Películas animadas Brian Drummond * Matau en Bionicle: Red de sombras * Toa Matau en Bionicle: Leyendas de Metru Nui Christopher Daniel Barnes * Príncipe en La Cenicienta 3: Un giro en el tiempo * Príncipe en La Cenicienta II: Un sueño hecho realidad Ed Helms * Sr. Carrasquilla / Capitán Calzoncillos en Las aventuras del Capitán Calzoncillos: La película (2017) * Una vez (joven) en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida (2012) Rob Paulsen * Experimento 625 "Reuben" en Leroy y Stitch * Experimento 625 "Reuben" en La película de Stitch Wayne Allwine * Mickey Mouse en Mickey y sus amigos juntos otra Navidad * Mickey Mouse en Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Los tres mosqueteros Otros * Woody en Toy Story 4 (2019) (Tráiler) * Voces adicionales en Pie pequeño (2018) * Voces adicionales en Deep, el pulpo (2017) * Willy Wonka en Tom y Jerry en: Willy Wonka y la fábrica de chocolate (2017) * Profesor de Alex en Emoji: La película (2017) * Luigi en Cars 3 (2017) * Ted Templeton en Un jefe en pañales (2017) * Escarabajo / Hanzo en Kubo y la búsqueda Samurai (2016) * Yu Lei en Los hermanos guardianes (2016) * Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde en La gran aventura Lego (2014) * Subcomisario Bautista Pizano en Metegol (2013) * Mickey Mouse en Fantasía (redoblaje de 2010) * Woody (Tom Hanks) en Toy Story 3 (2010) * Cole Fusion (Chris Parnell) en Kung Fu Magoo (2010) * Glar en Planet 51 (2009) * Lil Farley en El elfo feliz (2005) * Monstruos pequeños en Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Tom en Bob el constructor: Una navidad inolvidable (2001) * Kanan Jarrus en Star Wars Rebels: La chispa de una rebelión * Spirit (Matt Damon) en Spirit: el corcel indomable * Voces adicionales en El planeta del tesoro * Príncipe Chulalongkorn en El Rey y Yo * Príncipe Cornelius en Pulgarcita * Dean McCoppin en El gigante de hierro * Toasty en El tostadorcito valiente * Voces adicionales en ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición * Gunther (Judge Reinhold) en El gato con botas (1999) Películas de anime Yūji Ueda * Brock en Pokémon: Celebi, la voz del bosque * Brock en Pokémon Héroes: Latios y Latias Kenyuu Horiuchi * Umberto Mori en Godzilla: El devorador de planetas * Umberto Mori en Godzilla: Ciudad al filo de la batalla * Umberto Mori en Godzilla: Planeta de Monstruos Otros * Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Super: Broly * Tetsuya Tsurugi en Mazinger Z: Infinity * Afuro Terumi en Súper Once: El ataque de los poderosos Ogros Shuurai * Murasame en Naruto: Batalla en la cascada oculta: ¡yo soy el héroe! Cortos/Especiales animados Tom Hanks * Woody en Toy Story: Olvidados en el Tiempo * Woody en Toy Story de Terror * Woody en Toy Story Toons: Fiesta Saurus Rex * Woody en Toy Story Toons: Extra Small * Woody en Toy Story Toons: Vacaciones en Hawaii Otros * Camión de Bomberos (Corto: Los Bomberos) en Doki descubre * Shaggy Rogers en ScoobyNatural Intérprete * Mickey Mouse en Mágicas Canciones de Navidad con Mickey y sus Amigos Videojuegos * Warwick en League of Legends * Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde en Lego DC Super-Villains * Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde en Injustice 2 * Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde en Injustice: Gods Among Us * Hal Jordan/Linterna Verde en Green Lantern: Rise of the Manhunters * Mickey Mouse en Castillo de la Ilusión * Mickey Mouse en Epic Mickey 2: El Poder de dos * Woody en Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney Pixar * Woody / Mickey Mouse / Luigi / Kanan Jarrus / Bailey en Disney Infinity * Jun en Halo: Reach * Romeo, marines en Halo 3: ODST * Marines en Halo 3 * Soldados en Gears of War 2 * Mafiosos en Batman: Arkham Origins * Shaggy Rogers y Silver en LEGO Dimensions * Zenyatta en Overwatch * Cnel. James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Máquina de Guerra/Iron Patriot en LEGO Avengers * Pain en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 * Elijah Kamski / Gavin Reed en Detroit Become Human * Woody en LEGO Los Increíbles * Dr. Hagen en Spider-Man Locución * What's On (Universal Channel) * Locutor Institucional de Aeroméxico * Voz Institucional de Universal Channel (2013-2016) * Locutor Institucional de "Infiniti" (Inspired Performance) * Nueva voz del "Payasito" de Paleta Payaso y Ricolino Telenovelas y series brasileñas Carmo Dalla Vecchia * César/Rodrigo en Reglas del juego * Mauricio Ferreira en Imperio * Manfred Hauser en Preciosa Perla * Rey Augusto III en Cuento encantado * José Silverio de Andrade en La cura * Alcino Rodrigues en Cuna de gato * Zé Bob en La favorita Thiago Lacerda * Ciro Noroña en Sombras del ayer * Él mismo en Aguanta corazón * Joaquín José da Silva Xavier "Tiradentes" en La dama de la libertad * Marcos Bittencourt en Por siempre * Capitán Rodrigo Cambará en El tiempo y el viento Reynaldo Gianecchini * Anthony Mariano en Verdades secretas * Carlos Eduardo dos Santos "Cadu" en La sombra de Helena * Nando Carvalho en ¿Pelea o amor? * Frederico Lobato (2ª voz) en Passione Marcos Pasquim * Carlos Alberto da Matta en Mujeres ambiciosas * Gilson Motta en Encantadoras * Abner en Dinosaurios y robots Marcello Airoldi * Delegado Lozada en Sol naciente * Inspector Barros en La guerrera Otros * Félix Khoury (Mateus Solano) en Rastros de mentiras * José Camilo (Daniel) en Ciudad Paraíso * Felipe (Rocco Pitanga) en El color del pecado Telenovelas japonesas * Takeshi Tanokura (adolescente) (Yōji Matsuda), Nozomi Tanokura (adolescente) en Oshin Dramas coreanos * Kim Shin/El Ser Inmortal (Gong Yoo) en Goblin, el solitario ser inmortal (2016-2017) * Song Joo Cha (Kwon Sang Woo) en Escalera al cielo (2003-2004) Telefilmes * Voces adicionales en Lovestruck: The Musical (2013) * Philip Seaver (Stephen Amell) en Pasión por el triunfo 4: Fuego & hielo (2010) Documentales * Prof. Jason E. Box en Antes que sea tarde * Tom Cruise (Él mismo) en Spielberg * Narración (Kenneth Branagh) en Paseando Con Dinosaurios - La balada de Big All (redoblaje) * Nigel Marven en Chased by Dinosaurs (redoblaje) * Nigel Marven en Monstruos Marinos (redoblaje) * Andy Weir en Mars Dirección de doblaje [[Diseño en Audio|'Diseño en Audio']] * Esposas Desesperadas * El juego del miedo 4 * Querido Frankie * Valentín * La chica del mostrador (1ª versión) * Las locuras de And * Desapareció una noche * Gol 2: Viviendo el sueño * Wendy Wu: La chica Kung-Fu * Preparatoria Halloween * La escafandra y la mariposa * ¿Bailamos? * Manny a la obra (temp. 2-3) * Un novio para mi mujer * Camino a la gloria * La historia de Pixar * Bionicle: Leyendas de Metru Nui * Bionicle 3: Red de sombras * Jake y los piratas del País de Nunca Jamás * Las aventuras bucaneras de Jake * Viudas * Revenge * Kirby Buckets (temp. 2-) * Un santa no tan santo 2 * Desafío de cuerdas * Zombies [[Taller Acústico S.C.|'Taller Acústico S.C.']] * Herbie: A toda marcha * Mulán 2 * La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos * ¡Gol! * Un viaje de aquellos * All Eyez on Me (versión Buena Vista) [[DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción|'DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción']] * Poseidón * Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás * La leyenda del tesoro perdido * Tiempo de volver * Milagro en la cancha [[Procineas S.C.L.|'Procineas S.C.L.']] * La agencia * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales * El auto increíble (2008) (algunos eps.) * Degrassi: La nueva generación [[New Art Dub|'New Art Dub']]' - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales' * Amor a segunda vista * Carreras clandestinas * Despereaux: Un pequeño gran héroe * Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado * Mamma Mia! * La tierra perdida * Legalmente rubias * Glee 3D: La película * Amor sin escalas * El ocaso de un asesino * Los tres mosqueteros (2011) (versión Summit) * El discurso del rey (3ª versión) [[SDI Media de México|'SDI Media de México']] * Los seis signos de la luz * Aaron Stone * Almas perdidas * X Games: La película [[Producciones Grande|'Producciones Grande']] * Igualita a mí * Carancho * Lovestruck: The Musical * Leyendas del crimen (versión Buena Vista) * Ant-Man * Los Vengadores Unidos (temp. 4-) * Marvel: Aventuras de Súper Héroes * LEGO Marvel Superhéroes Pantera Negra: Problemas en Wakanda * Marvel Video Comics * Marvel Rising: Initiation * Marvel Rising: Guerreros Secretos [[Dubbing House|'Dubbing House']] * Kung Fu Magoo * ParaNorman: Una historia de fantasmas, brujas y una maldición * Los Asombrosos * Volando alto (2016) [[Labo|'Labo']] * Búsqueda implacable 3 * Victor Frankenstein * HOME: Las aventuras de Tip y Oh * Voltron: El defensor legendario (ep. 12) * Un jefe en pañales * Un jefe en pañales: De vuelta a los negocios * Kingsman: El círculo dorado * Spirit: Cabalgando libre (ep. 15) * Coach Snoop * Mentes poderosas * El caballero y su pistola [[Mad Pencil Studio|'Mad Pencil Studio']] * Búsqueda implacable 3 * Kingsman: El servicio secreto Otros estudios * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales ([[Golden Dragon Dubbing|'Golden Dragon Dubbing']]) * Bajo el sol de Toscana ([[MADE Productions|'MADE Productions']]) * Ahí viene Cascarrabias (2018) (estudio por confirmar) Ingeniero de grabación * Búsqueda implacable 3 Locución * Jarritos * Atlas del Descanso * La Villita * Stella Artois * Del Valle Frut * Pinol * Aeroméxico * Universal Channel * Coca - Cola * Infiniti Estudios y empresas de doblaje * AB Grabaciones * Art Sound México * Audiomaster 3000 * Audiopost * Auditel * Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana * CineDub (desde 2018) * CBAudio * DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción * Diseño en Audio * Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House * Estudios Sonoros Mexicanos * Globo * Grupo Macías * IDF * Intersound * KiteTeam * Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers * Lola MX (desde 2018) * Mad Pencil Studio * MADE Productions * New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. * Optimedia Productions * Pink Noise México * Procineas S.C.L. * Producciones Bayoneta * Producciones Grande * SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb * Sebastians * Sensaciones Sónicas * Sonomex * Taller Acústico S.C. Trivia * Comparte varios personajes con su padre Arturo Mercado: ** Ambos han doblado a Shaggy de Scooby Doo: Arturo Jr. lo ha doblado en las dos películas de acción real mientras que su padre lo dobló en la serie animada clásica. ** Arturo Jr. ha interpretado a Duende Verde (alter ego del padre de Harry Osborn) en sus recientes apariciones, mientras que su padre lo interpretó en sus primeras apariciones. ** Ambos doblaron a Charlie Dalton en la película La sociedad de los poetas muertos: Arturo en el doblaje original y Arturo Jr. en el redoblaje. ** Ambos doblaron a Una vez en El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida: Arturo Jr. lo dobló cuando es joven y Arturo lo dobló cuando es anciano. ** En Supercampeones: Road to 2002, Arturo Jr. dobló a Bruce Harper y su padre dobló al mismo personaje en los episodios 24-26, 28, 31, 39. ** En MegaMan NT Warrior, ambos doblaron ElecMan.EXE ** Ambos doblaron a Trevor Bruttenholm en la película Hellboy: Arturo Jr. lo dobló cuando es joven y Arturo lo dobló en su version adulta. Enlaces externos * * *Entevista a los actores José Luis Orozco, Arturo Mercado Jr. y Jesús Barrero sobre el doblaje de Toy Story 3, para el programa "Cinexesos Cine TV" (Cine en Linea.NET) thumb|right|335 px|Voz Institucional: Arturo Mercado Jr.thumb|right|335 px|Voz Institucional: Arturo Mercado Jr.thumb|right|335 px|Voz Institucional Arturo Mercado Jr.thumb|right|335 px|Voz Institucional : Arturo Mercado Jr.thumb|right|335 px|Voz Gato Henry e institucional: Arturo Mercado Jr.thumb|right|335 px|Voz Institucional Arturo Mercado Jr. Mercado Jr., Arturo Mercado Jr., Arturo Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Ingeniero de grabación Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA